Same Old Saturday Night Only Different
by DannyFan66
Summary: An answer to kateandharvey's N/CC challenge #3. Rules are inside. Let me know what you think...One shot! - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but some day…

A/N: An answer to **kateandharvey**'s challenge #3. Let me know what you think… - D

Characters: Niles and CC

Rules:

1) Niles and CC get held hostage somewhere other than the Sheffield Mansion.

2) The attacker must think CC is Niles' girlfriend.

3) They must be saved.

4) They must share their fear with each other after it is over, and get together.

**Same Old Saturday Night - Only Different**

Niles lifted CC carefully out of the back of the town car and nodded at Charlie to open the door to the building. Niles didn't have to struggle with CC when she was passed out. She wasn't heavy, but she was tall and it was quite a distance. "Thank God for the elevator." Niles pushed the button and it opened quickly. He stepped in and a man in a tan rain coat followed.

"I'll get the button." The man offered. "What's the floor?"

"Twenty Five." Niles answered adjusting CC in his arms a bit.

The man frowned at Niles a bit. "Rough night, huh?"

"Just another Saturday Night." Niles groaned as he waited for the car to stop at the man's floor.

The man stepped out and looked back. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Niles returned as the doors closed.

Niles stepped off the elevator and moved easily down to CC's apartment door completely unaware of the eyes watching him intently. "Let's get you into bed, Love," Niles said on a sigh as he opened the door with his key and kicked it closed behind him. He carried CC into her room and readied her for bed as he'd done countless times before. Once he was assured that she was sleeping peacefully and in no danger of getting sick, he started for the front door.

Niles flipped off the light and opened the door to find a tall man in a ski mask holding a gun in his face. "Back up lover boy and I won't kill you yet." Niles did as he was told and the man stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Where's the woman?"

"I put her to bed." Niles answered simply.

The man scoffed. "So what…you were headed out for another one?"

"I was just going to put the car in the garage." Niles lied.

The masked man waved his gun at Niles. "Not tonight lover boy. Have a seat." The man nodded at the sofa. "I think I'll go check on your girlfriend."

The man didn't leave Niles alone, just stood at the door of the bedroom and checked to see if CC was really sleeping. "Ok, lover boy, you seem to know your way around the place. Get me some packing tape or rope…you decide how you want to be restrained…see ain't I nice?"

Niles stood from the sofa and took off his overcoat and suit jacket and was about to leave them draped on the back of the dining room chair, visible from the bedroom in hopes that if CC woke she'd see them and no something was up. _"Right,"_ Niles thought to himself. _"She sees my stuff and she's running out here to ball me out for staying." _He hung his things in the large front closet and found the roll of grey duct tape he'd used to make a few quick fixes for CC while she waited for the building super to make proper repairs. "Here." Niles handed the tape to his assailant.

"Awww…" The man started. "Let 's not be bitter, lover boy."

"Would you please stop calling me that." Niles spoke firmly without yelling.

The man laughed loudly. "You don't like me calling you lover boy? What's the matter…she snub you? Well, maybe she'd like me …huh?" The man cackled as he taped Niles down to the dining room chair he'd pulled over.

The man was careful to tape both Niles' arms to the chair arms and his legs to the front legs of the chair. Where he was careless was in his taping of Niles shirt and pants rather than his actual wrists and ankles. "You know…" Niles started just trying to keep the man out of the bedroom. "At some point one or the other of us is going to be missed."

"Oh…I don't know. Lovers like yourselves on a Saturday night? I have hours before anyone starts looking for you two." The man tossed the tape onto the sofa and started around the end when he tripped over Chester. Chester yelped and ran into the pantry behind the kitchen, and the man cursed and knocked over the vase of tulips CC'd had on the coffee table.

"What in the hell!" CC yelled from her room. "Chester what are you…" CC stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. "Hazel…if this is some joke…it's pretty sick even for you."

"Shut up and get over here." The man barked at her. CC looked between the man and Niles, hoping to see something in his eyes that explained what was going on.

"Just do what he says, Love." Niles prayed that she'd listen and not argue for once.

"Ok." The little girl voice that escaped her lips made Niles shudder. He didn't know if he felt more protective of her or scared for her, but he knew he needed to do something. For now, he was just thankful that she didn't argue with him, or put up a fight. The man taped CC's hands together behind her back. Niles was secretly thanking God that he'd put her in pajamas and not one of her sexy negligees.

"What exactly do you want?" CC asked softly.

The man smiled. "Well at first it was just whatever might be of value in this penthouse apartment. Then I saw lover boy here carry you in and I thought…ok, that looks like it could be fun." The man stroked CC's face from where he stood behind the sofa he'd sat her on. Niles wouldn't take his eyes off the man. "See, normally I'd have just had my way with you and sent lover boy here a dirty message asking for maybe ten grand for your safe return. Him being here too, well now I have to find someone willin' to pay for both of you."

CC glanced and Niles. Niles tried to shake his head. "Maxwell Sheffield. He's my business associate. He can access my money. He'll get it and pay you for both of us." CC offered.

"Wow…Maxwell Sheffield…the big shot Broadway producer. I guess you two might be worth a little more than twenty Grand." The man moved around to the front of the sofa. But then…I haven't had my way with you yet." Niles pulled at his restraints, making the man laugh. "Lover boy doesn't like to share his toys, huh?" The man moved next to CC on the sofa. He still wore his ski mask but managed to run his tongue along CC's jaw line. CC cringed and turned away as best as she could.

Niles twisted his wrists and ankles against the tape. "Stop it! Leave her alone or I swear…" Niles threatened.

"You'll what? Hell, I'm not afraid of you…even if you weren't taped, you pathetic old man." The man waved the gun at Niles. "Now shut up. What in the hell do you see in him anyway?" He leered at CC again.

"He's an amazing man, really." CC was chewing her bottom lip. _"Just keep him listening, make him think he's in control, comfortable and someone will wonder why Niles' hasn't come home."_ CC's thoughts ran wild in her mind. Her eyes never left Niles' face. "He's a five star chef…an amazing dancer…he's a perfect gentleman and a gracious host. I've yet to find something that he can't do well. And his kiss can literally take my breath away." CC could feel her eyes filling.

"Well isn't that special." The Man said leaning toward CC. "You haven't tried me yet? I'll bet I could take your breath away too." CC pulled away from him and Niles twisted at his restraints again.

"I don't think you could," CC said before she realized what happened.

The man stood up and grabbed CC by the arm. "Well I think I could!" He started pulling CC toward the bedroom. "First one of you to scream will watch me kill the other." The man threw CC on the bed and sat down beside her. "Now listen to me good, missy. You make this difficult and I'm still gonna do it only it's really gonna hurt. Try to inflict any pain on me and I'll drag your boyfriend's sorry ass in here and make him watch."

CC started to cry. "Fine, just get it over with."

"Now that's a good little missy." The man stood at the foot of the bed for a little bit and just taunted CC…making her wait for him to force himself on her.

* * *

Out in the living room Niles could feel the tears filling his eyes. He had to get to her, had to stop it. He could hear her crying, whimpering really. Niles leaned down and tried to tear at the tape with his teeth. After what seemed to him like hours he'd managed a small tear. "I can't bloody waste any more time." Niles whispered as he pulled his right wrist against the tear in the tape until he heard the rip and the snap. "Finally!" Niles pulled at the tape on his other wrist and the tape at his ankles until he was free then he grabbed the large crystal candy dish from the table and ran into the bedroom.

Niles burst through the door just as the man was undoing his pants and cracked him in the back of the head with the candy dish. Niles practically leapt at CC. "Are you alright…did he touch you…did he hurt you?" Niles checked every part of her and carefully untaped her wrists, and he pulled her into a tight hug. "It's alright…" CC wept and Niles joined her in her tears.

After a few minutes they heard the voice. "Ain't that just the sweetest thing I've ever seen." The man stood at the foot of the bed and looked down upon them. "See lover boy, if you'd just let me get finished, then I wouldn't have to kill you, now…"

Niles draped himself in front of CC. "I swear, I'll kill you if you so much as touch her again."

"Well, ain't you all big and scary. Did you forget I have the gun?" The man waved the gun as a reminder.

Niles shook his head. "I don't care. Kill me, but I won't let you touch her."

Then from the living room they hear him call. "Niles! CC!"

"Bedroom!" Niles and CC called together as the shot rang out and the police stormed into the room.

After they'd grabbed the assailant and carted him out. Max stood at the front door talking to the man Niles recognized from the elevator. CC stood behind the sofa at the opposite end from where the EMT was wrapping Niles fractured wrist and bandaging the shoulder wound where the bullet grazed him. "Thanks," Niles said softly as the EMT gave him instructions for the wrap, air cast and bandage. Niles stood up and crossed behind the sofa and sighed.

"Niles…CC…" The man from the elevator started. "We've been looking for this guy for nearly a week. That's why I was in the elevator. I thought you may be my man at first, he's known for drugging his victims. But…you were far too concerned with her comfort. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to figure out where he was in the building. You were lucky that Niles was here, CC." CC turned to face Niles. They were about maybe six feet apart. "I'll need you both down at the police station in the morning to make an official statement and press charges."

Max walked the man out and returned to the odd staring match between Niles and CC. "Uhm…I'm glad that you're both alright." Max looked between them. "I uh…I'm going to go…under the circumstances…Niles I think you should stay here…" Max looked down. "So, then…I uh…I think you should both take the day off tomorrow as well…we'll all…be just…just fine." Max looked between the two of them again. Their eyes still locked on each other. Neither said a word or moved an inch. "Ok, then. I'll lock up on my way out." Max moved slowly to the door and turned back only once to see them still standing dead still.

It took a few moments after the door closed and they heard the lock engage before either spoke. Their eyes still locked.

CC took a step toward him. "You were very brave."

"So were you." Niles took a step toward her.

CC took another step. "I wasn't scared."

"You weren't?" Niles took another step.

CC shook her head but never looked away from his eyes. "I'm never scared when you're around."

"I'm never brave unless you are." Niles smiled a bit still holding her eyes with his.

"You…broke your wrist to get free." CC took one more step toward him and touched his wrist.

"I'd have chewed my arm off to keep him away from you." Niles stepped into meet her.

They stood in silence…their eyes still locked…their breathing labored and uneasy…their hearts pounding.

"Niles…" CC whispered. His lips silenced her in a kiss so soft, so warm so all encompassing that they nearly forgot there was a world around them. Her hands were stroking his face, holding him, guiding him. His hands rested on the small of her back, keeping her close, keeping her safe. The need for air pulled their lips apart and their foreheads softly touched, their eyes drift closed.

"I was so afraid he'd kill you." CC murmured on a whimper.

"I'd have died to keep you safe." Niles voice wavering.

"You would?" CC asked.

"You were?" Niles asked.

"Of course…I love you." They spoke the words together. "What?"

They laughed. They stood there in each other's arms after a terribly ordeal and they laughed.

"CC…" Niles began.

"Wait…" CC pressed her fingers lightly to his lips. "Let me first…please." Niles nodded. "I love you, Niles…I have for more than half my life. I've fought it and lied about it to myself and to you and to anyone who dared ever suggest such a thing. But it's true, I love you. More right now, in this moment than I did yesterday and less than I will tomorrow. I love you and no matter what happens or who happens…that will never change."

Niles' boyish grin slipped across his face. "Wow, Babcock, you're a tough act to follow."

"Try…" CC whispered.

"I love you, CC. From the moment when I opened the door that first day and you captured my heart I have been devoted to you. And no matter how hard I tried to hide it behind the names and the jokes and the tricks, I have always loved you and I always will. No amount of time, no amount of distance, no man, woman or child on this giant rock floating through space will ever change it. Niles loves CC…it just is."

"Wow…that was pretty good." CC smirked at him. "Come on, Niles. Let's go to bed."

Niles frowned. "Uhm…CC…are you sure?"

"I'm exhausted, Niles. And I'm never sleeping without you again." CC took his left hand in hers. "And starting tomorrow morning…I'm never doing anything else without you again either."


End file.
